universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Jim the Knight
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Wave Attack Jim use his spell and launch a waves of energy into the opponents. The waves has reduce speed traveling and very low damage and knockoff. While the it’s can continued beyond any opponents, the damage taking by one opponents is cut down low into another one. One - 5% Two - 4% Three - 3% Four and Fives - 2% Six and Seven - 1% Side B - Fire/Ice Jim launch a ball of Fire or Ice into the opponents. In a 50/50 moves, Fireballs will temporarily set the opponent on fire, which will make their heath drain for 2 seconds. Ice balls will temporarily freeze the opponent for also 2 seconds. You can charge both attack moves. However, charging for 4 seconds and the magic backfire on you, getting burn or frozen. Up B - Ann’s Fairy When used, three Fairy of Ann appear and begin to carry Jim upwards. Their direction can’t be adjusted mid-flight. The speed and the distance traveled of the move is lessened and last for 4 seconds. Down B - Bee A tree appear and spawn a bunch of bees into the stage. The bees repeatedly damage the first opponent close by, dealing out 2-4% damage with each hit. However, if the bees didn’t go after the opponents, the bees will attack Jim. The bees will remain onstage for 10 seconds, chasing the player wherever they go, and cannot be destroyed. Final Smash - Veralys When the Final Smash is use, Veralys appear and start attacking four times, breathing out a large vortex which damages enemies for 2% while carrying them away, even afford yourself. It can turn around before attacking if no enemies are in front of him. Touching Veralys's body deals 12% damage with weak diagonal knockback. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Hydlide Category:Male Category:Heros Category:Human Category:Adult Category:Knight Category:Sword Wielders Category:NES Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:Joke Category:AVGN Reviewed Category:ProJared Played Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:Guilty Pleasure Category:People called Jim Category:EWBR Ultimate